3 Times Starships Got Laid and the 1 Time They Got Pregnant
by queenpearl
Summary: Wrote this at the request of a friend. The Ambassador-class in the story is his OC. Tempest is mine, see my profile for more details.


**1\. Excelsior**

She was beautiful, that much was obvious to the young Ambassador class as he approached her. She was feared by many both in and out of Starfleet. Feared for her sharp fighting skill and equally sharp tongue. She may've been Earth's chief healer, Starfleet's CMO but that was merely an excuse to underestimate her. And many did, much to their own peril.

But the Ambassador was all too aware of her reputation and was as equally cunning in his efforts to seduce her. Within 3 months, they had become a mated pair. The first of several this newcomer to the fleet would have.

 **2\. Galaxy**

He'd gotten the CMO, next on the rank roster was the deputy. Though permanently stationed at Earth's Defense Force in Sol Sector, USS Galaxy was not a ship to be trifled with. If you were an enemy that is. She was as fierce as any of her class, including the late but still renowned USS Enterprise-D. But amongst her own kind, was a gentle giant.

The Ambassador slipped stealthy into the ESD bar, known to the fleet, amusingly as "Thruster's Aweigh". The bouncer, USS Tempest a Constellation-class, dipped his head to the larger ship as he passed by. The Ambassador had his target locked in and he licked his lips in anticipation as though he could already taste her. The smell of her arousal, the feel of her hull pressing against his slit.

 **3\. Enterprise-E**

The CMO, the deputy, all who was left now was the leader. The Ambassador should've felt intimidated. He should've felt at least the tiny bit nervous at the prospect of taking to bed the flagship of the Federation, one of the most powerful ships in the Quadrant. And her reign only continued to expand, especially since the Romulans had joined the Alliance.

But as the Ambassador approached, and Enterprise took notice of him. All fear went away. Any previous doubts the Ambassador had about himself, him a lowly starship mating with the most powerful ship in Earth's history, vanished. Vanished like the rest of the starships as they became nothing but background noise. And as his eyes drew up to meet that eternal blue gaze, he felt strangely calm. His quiet hull tremors faded, the sweat ceased to form. And low rumbles began issuing from his throat, gentle and crooning, his member impatient as his keel plates held it back, poking against the inside of his slit at the inviting, mischievous look in Enterprise's eyes.

 **And the 1 Time They Got Pregnant...**

"I'm what?!"

That's what woke the Ambassador from his early morning slumber at ESD. A grumble beside him made him smile as he eyed his current bed mate. Despite her reputation for a mattress woman, Enterprise-E rarely got pregnant. Maybe because she had sex too often to ever have the chance. She rolled on her side, slit facing him and the Ambassador took advantage of that position.

The flagship purred as he planted a kiss there, mammory glands already swollen with arousal. He was about to show her what his tongue could do for that when Galaxy barged in.

"Do you mind?!" He grumbled.

"Yes I do!" the pathfinder cried. "Thanks to you, I'm going to be a doddering sissy for the next 11 months."

"You what?"

"I'm **pregnant YOU IMBECILE!"** She yowled, smacking him hard across his saucer.

"Ouch, take it easy." He grumbled. "I'd thought you'd be pleased."

"Pleased? Pleased? Oh I am far from pleased! Now I'll have to put up with being sick all the time. I won't be able to do my job properly, even after the little ones are born... AND ARE YOU EVENING LISTENING TO ME?!" She roared.

The Ambassador leaped off Enterprise, just managing to dodge another swat. "Y-yes ma'am." He stammered.

She poked him in the chest. "You better be prepared to help me, you got that Mr. Daddy?" She asked.

He nodded meekly and Galaxy may as well been breathing smoke from her nose when she left. Sometimes, the larger ship could be even scarier than Excelsior.


End file.
